The SI Chronicles: Tron
by Samtrix2308
Summary: AU/SI. First part of the SI Chronicles. One day I had decided to follow an orb during a storm in an arcade. Then I wake up in the grid, but not as I know it. Sam and Flynn never existed and the Users abandoned the grid soon after its creation. Now I have a crazy dicator, the Hunter, and his lead assassin, Legion after me. What have I gotten myself into? And How can I get back home?
1. Into The Rabbit Hole

**So I've started on this story before and discountinued it. But I decided to go and Try another round, mainly because I love the idea and I can't get it out of my head! I hope I can finish it by this time next year and move onto the other SI in the series. (Yeah I really did say that!). I plan to do a huge series of SIs featuring my character- Nashota Nokomis, and her imaginary family. Each SI will have references and connections to the last or the one before the last, so keep reading to follow her on her wacky adventures! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Soaked from the rain, I hurried into the nearly empty mall. Despite the fact it was storming outside, I had decided to take a break from my busy life and go visit the arcade. I shivered; my clothes clung to my skin. I wore my tron jacket and some jeans along with a pair of black tennis shoes.

My hair dripped onto the stone floor under my feet. I searched my pocket; miraculously my wallet remained dry from any water,** I wish I could be that waterproof.** I thought as I pulled it out and took twenty dollars into my hand.

Thunder shook the walls around me and quickly I sprinted into the darkened arcade. The familiar sounds of various games calmed my frantic nerves. I exchanged my twenty for coins, only to receive two coins back. I hissed under my breath.

"Stupid Machine ripped me off!" I yelled, another wave of thunder shaking the place harder, causing the lights to flicker overhead. "Fine…" I whispered, giving up and looking around for any games I could play.

Maybe the arcade was getting old…or maybe that storm had taken effect, because all of the games were out of order or shut off completely. Finally, I sighed and settled down on a bench facing an empty wall.

I placed my headphones on and played a song until I could think of something to do.

"_Gears of war, all the more reason for me to own…" _I quietly hummed to myself.

Suddenly an orange orb appeared in front of me. It seemed to be made up of… floating data lights? I blinked and moved my right hand up to my face to rub my eyes, but froze when the light moved closer to me.

I let my hand out to it and it absorbed my index finger in its light. I felt a shock and immediately jerked my hand back; my finger was bleeding at the tip.

"Hey," I yelled at it and swiped my hand towards it; in response it jumped back and fled through a hole in the wall. I took off my headphones and set it down with my MP3 on the bench.

I went up to the wall. I stared at the hole, it was large enough to crawl through, but did I want to? One part of me screamed to stay and wait for my mom to pick me up… but that curious side egged me to go and explored.

After a while of thinking like this, I got on my knees and crawled through the narrow opening. The passage was dark and cluttered, but I didn't mind, because I saw a faint light from an entrance ahead.

I crawled out into a small abandoned room. Dusty off-white sheets covered everything; figures that looked like games lined the room. Cobwebs hung down from the flickering UV lights overhead and the faint smell of metal arose to my nose. What was this place?

The orb was surprisingly nowhere to be seen; I sighed and decided to focus on the covered game ahead of me. The sounds from it were familiar, but I couldn't quite remember where it came from.

I walked up to it and removed the sheet, dust floated into the air and I gave a strong cough. I waved the dust away and looked at the remaining game.

It was Tron, the screen flashed 'insert one coin', I gave a smile, and I had found one game I wanted to play. I placed a quarter in, but to my luck nothing happened. I sighed and placed my last quarter in; if it didn't work then I came here for nothing.

Luckily, it started, but in my gut I could tell something wasn't right. I began to play, but heard a small humming noise, like a projector starting up; it rang in my ears loudly.

I swooped around and faced a bright light from a projector head.

"Fuss," I hissed as the light absorbed me and restrained me. I wanted to scream, I wanted to pull away and move, but I couldn't. What was this thing and what did I just get myself into?

* * *

**I am extremely excited for this story and my character's adventure through it. I have it all planned out and just need to get writing! Until the next chapter, this is Samtrix signing off! ;)**


	2. Welcome To The Grid

**Here is the second chapter of my SI Chronicle: Tron! I've had this ready for a while, but I finally had the chance to post this up! School is almost up and I will be able to post a lot more in the summer! So please enjoy!**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of metal slamming into the ground. I immediately jerked my eyes open; I was lying down, facing a black wall with glowing red lines through it. Deeply I breathed in, slowly moving my fingers across the cold black floor beneath me. The floor lit up at my touch, which sparked a bit of curiosity within me.

"Where am I?" I whispered and stared at my reflection on the back glassy wall. My corneas were blue instead of an obsidian black, but my hair was still dark and wavy with small but wispy curls at the ends. My eyes intrigued me; they were robot-like and reminded me of an AI's eyes. I sat up and stretched, my body sore like I had just been thrown into a wall. I still wore my tron jacket and my jeans. But somehow my clothes didn't seem out of place in this world I ended up in.

"Programs shape up; it's time for the games!" Everything immediately turned white and the red lines grew into a fiery orange. My eyes were stinging from the immense light that appeared.

I jolted to the front of my cell and touched the red bars, they burned slightly at my touch and when I removed my hands, a light blue hand print remained where my prints would've been. I stuck my head outside of the cell and saw a prison guard with black and red spiky armor walking down the hall opening each cell and pulling the prisoners out then placing hand cuffs on them and shoving them onto a moving red patterned conveyer belt like thing on the floor.

Before I knew it, it was my turn; he opened my door and immediately cuffs covered my hands and I was held up by my jacket collar. His red eyes scanned me, like literally scanned me. After that process he snarled at me,

"_User_," it was quiet enough not to be heard by anyone other than me, but the tone was harsh enough that it went straight through me like a gun shot. I gulped as he handed me over by my collar to another guard. I took deeper breath as the other guard looked at me. The original guard that grabbed me took a moment to speak to him. "Get her an identification disc and a suit, she needs to get to the games." suddenly it all came to me. I finally knew where I was, I was…

"Come on," The Guard that held me plopped me on a separate moving platform and began to take me down the prison halls. The cells were all small and full of depressing programs with lost eyes. I felt my heart sink to ground as I stared into each one of them and saw a small glimmer of hope through the darkness.

The Guard's shove shook me out of my distracted state and back into the reality of what was going on. The Guard shoved me into a white room and my moving platform zoomed to the middle of the room and settled into the ground, my body stumbling out of balance as my feet magnetized to the ground. I finally settled and the Guard slowly walked out of the room, the door sliding close behind him.

"Welcome to the grid, _User_." The last part hurt me as much as the first Guard. It was full of so much hate that I found myself flinching as if I was avoiding a hit.

"Well, this seems like a nice place." I muttered angrily to myself. What had happened to the User-Worshipping grid? I even thought that the bridge to the User world was destroyed, it certainly seemed like the grid, but something about it seemed… wrong.

Before I could think about it any harder, an automated voice spoke from above.

"Please remain still; you will be equipped with a new battle suit and an identification disc." I instinctively followed the voice as a point of light came up from my feet and to my shoulders then finally came into my forehead. Immediately I was covered in a thin breathable suit. Light green-blue lines ran in circles around parts of my suit and my helmet allowed me complete vision of the world around me. I started to move, but froze as I felt something being pierced into my back. I bit my lip and felt a slight relief as the pressure subsided and I was allowed to move.

"That was interesting." I whispered as a meter appeared at the bottom of the screen.

"You will be now known as Delta," the voice finally stated. I looked up, expecting it to continue, but it didn't and I pulled my disc off my back and flicked my wrist, a ring of light surrounded it and it made a light buzzing sound.

"Nice…" I smiled to myself and swung it around a few times, it felt surprisingly light and moved fluidly with me arm.

Unfortunately my fun stopped when the door opened and a guard stood there. I placed the light disc on my back as holographic hand cuffs formed around my wrist. The Guard picked me up from my collar and dropped me onto a moveable platform.

"Time for the games," he snorted and we moved out of the room and moved to the right where more prison cells laid. These cells were full of mean eyed prisoners with black toothed grins. They all seemed blood thirsty and I hear one of them whisper to me as we passed.

"Good luck getting derezzed." He growled and I gulped. I didn't feel exactly confident in my fighting ability, not that I wasn't in an okay state of health… it was the fact that I was a lot shorter than most of my other classmates, only 5 ft 2".

I didn't have time to think as I was propelled into a small box room. I stood facing the hall I had just come from and there was a force field ceiling above me. In front of me the guard stepped back and a black glass wall formed between us. He looked at me and the floor under me slowly began to move up. I stumbled and stared as the guard began to walk away from me.

"Wait! What's going on? What happened to the Users? What about Flynn!?" The Guard stopped and turned to me.

"Welcome to the grid." He smiled and kept walking as I moved up, past where I was unable to see anything, only hearing the familiar automated voice speak. I finally knew I was really in the Tron world.

"Entering the games in three…two…one."

* * *

**I can't wait to explain more in the future chapters! I am so stoked about this story and I hope you readers enjoy it! Till the next chapter ;)**

**-Samtrix**


	3. The Grid

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while! Just came back from vacation and I immediately went to work! I hope you guys aren't disappointed!**

* * *

The arena that I rose into was gigantic and more of a roman colosseum gone Tron than anything else; the stands were full of programs, each of their lights were a light blue or a fierce red. Their cheers were immense and feral; I remained speechless as I heard an announcer speak over the crowd.

"In the red corner, we have Nefaro…" Programs cheered louder as a dark skinned program stepped a few feet away from me and held his red light disc in hand. "In the blue corner we have the newest gladiator, Delta!" A light glowed under my feet to make me stand out. I heard a wave of boos from the programs and I felt myself feeling denied of something I needed, it bothered me and I tried to rub it off like a chip on my shoulder. "Now you know the rules, the first one to derezze their opponent wins! You'll begin when the alarm sounds!" The announcer sounded oddly pleased at the thought of us fighting to our deaths.

I pulled my light disc from my back and flicked my wrist to activate it. Something in my opponent's eyes looked almost… scared… and mind-blown at my presence. I didn't know if I should fight him, I didn't want to fight him… but before I could think about it deeper the alarm rang and the floor flashed green and back to black.

Nefaro ran straight for me like a stampeding rhino. Instinctively, I dodged and rolled behind him; he swung around and swiped the light disc at me. Our discs clashed together and we ended up flinging our discs to the other side of the ring. I looked at him and he shoved me to the ground. I fell roughly and the crowd went wild again.

I looked up and saw Nefaro standing above me with his light disc in hand. He swung down without holding back and immediately rolled out of the way. I heard another alarm go off and the crowd went dead silent. I stumbled up and turned back to where my rival once stood…in his place was a hole.

"This is unbelievable folks, Delta has won the match!" The announcer remained oddly optimistic. I stood stunned as the crowd yelled in disapproval. I walked over and picked up my disc, setting in gently on my back. I took a deep breath and finally admitted something I hated to even think- I didn't know what I was doing.

"It's time for round two! Bring out the teams!" I looked to my side as three other programs appeared and four cylinders appeared at my feet. I picked one up and saw a light blue marking on the side; the mark was of a light cycle. "Round two: Light cycles, each team has to completely destroy the others, the winning team will move on to round three!" I gulped at the sound of the mention of light cycles. I was only 15 for crying out loud, I could barely drive a car… I stared at the other team, they were huge and fierce looking, but they also had the same look in their eyes as Nefaro did.

I rolled my shoulders back and looked over to my team members… they looked frightened and barely even capable of fighting, but I gave a small smile to them.

"We can do it! Just follow my lead!" I tried to speak as proudly as I could and they all nodded to me as the alarm above signaled the game to begin.

I ran first and leapt forward breaking the cylinder in two and it formed a light cycle around me. I landed with a thump and barely kept my balance as I moved forward, the enemy team already getting into formation. I turned to my side and saw a member of our team being derezzed.

"Dang it," I whispered and made a quick turn to my left, hoping to stop an enemy, but barely missed getting caught myself. I jumped over a wall of light and ran into an enemy cycle. I fell onto the grid roughly and stumbled up trying to find my cylinder; blood was dripping from my nose. I wiped off the blood and looked around. Unfortunately, I saw the enemy picking up his cylinder. I ran toward him and shoved him out of the way, taking his light cycle. I broke the cylinder and took my place in an enemy light cycle. I quickly found myself alone as I tried to get my team together.

"It looks like the Red team will continue their unbreakable winning streak!" The announcer spoke and I found something to push me. I wasn't done yet.

"Not today I think," I smiled and increased my speed, making quick turns and jumps. I found myself becoming slightly disoriented, but I didn't stop until I heard each of the cycles become nothing but free floating pixels.

Finally I stopped the sounds of cheers and boos filled the stadium. I got out of the light cycle and stood alone, everyone but two members of my team was derezzed. I looked up at where the announcer stood, he seemed baffled. I gave my best evil smirk to him and winked in his direction.

"I can't believe it folks! The Blue team wins! They will advance to Round three!" I looked over to my team and smiled.

"Told you we could do it," they both gave a sigh of relief, but the smiles vanished when we heard the announcer continue.

"Now is the time… that you have all been waiting for…" He paused as holographic walls formed between me and my team mates I tried to run, but found myself being stopped by black walls. "…THIS IS ROUND THREE: THE MAZE!" The crowd went wild, the energy nearly knocked me off my feet but I remained unmoved.

Lost and unsure of which direction was where, I struggled to move after the alarm to begin sounded. I took a deep breath and jolted into action. I moved forward and touched the walls a small light came from my touch and created a light blue line that led away from me. I tilted my head and decided to follow the light.

All around me I heard the sounds of pixels dissolving and slamming onto the ground; I continued to avoid being one of them. Finally after forever it seemed running through the maze following the blue lines, I stopped in front of a path that seemed to leave out into the free grid. Before I could continue, I froze in place as I heard a loud cheer forming from the crowd.

"Legion…Legion… LEGION!" I felt a chill run up my spine and quickly spun around. There stood the most threatening figure I have ever seen. I realized they were calling out his name.

He stood in a stance that intimidated me. He wore a black suit with flaming red-orange lines that flew across his limbs and landed in a swastika on his chest. He held a light disc in both hands and stared straight at me through his black visor.

Two things popped in my mind at that point… well three… one, this guy is out to kill me…two, this guy is almost the same as Rinzler in Tron: Legacy… and three, I need to get out of here.

For a moment we remained there, we stared at each other. I slowly began to move my light disc from my back, but was surprised as he shoved me to the ground, causing my light disc to fall across from my reach.

My heart was pounding in my head; I took a deep breath as he stared down at me. I struggled to break free from his foot and tried to grab my disc. He growled at me and I stopped like a deer in the headlights, staring up to meet his dark visor. I gulped and my heart tried to break free from my chest. **I'm not ready to die yet! **I closed my eyes and braced myself for the final blow. Surprisingly, I felt his foot step off of my stomach. I looked up surprised and confused, the rhythm of my running heart reaching my ears.

He stood above me, grabbed me by my collar and started to pull me up. I quickly reached for my disc and went in for the swipe, but he blocked my hit and threw my disc back onto the ground. I gulped as he pulled me closer his visor right in front of his face. I could hear him growl something very quiet.

"_User_…" He quickly threw his light disc down and it slammed onto the ground, breaking the floor under us. My heart finally dropped as we fell down into darkness, my scream of despair barely reaching the outside world.

* * *

**I am super excited for this story! And don't worry you readers, the next chapter Delta will be able to take a breath and I will give more explanation! So since I have a new character introduced he is now on the cover and he will be posted on my DeviantArt Page that you can find on my fan-fic page. Until Next time!  
-Samtrix ;)**


	4. Trapped in a Snake Pit

**Hello my loving readers! I am back sooner than expected with a short but calmish chapter for the Si Chronicles: Tron! And this chapter comes with a brand new character that will be up on the cover and up on my DeviantArt file as soon as possible! Please enjoy!**

* * *

When I awoke, I found myself hanging from a wall with two platforms supporting my feet. Whoever trapped me wanted me alive…In all honesty I had a gut feeling they should've taken their chance to kill me.

The room was actually white with a few orange lights on the walls that went down to the floor. I studied my situation and instinctively tried to break myself free… when it didn't work I gave a deep breath of defeat to the silence. It was unusually quiet and it gave me a moment to 'relax' from my former predicament.

**So I guess I should get things straight… From what I know I entered Tron, and I am almost certain that orb I was chasing in the arcade had something to do with it…** I paused and tried to put together the pieces. **So now I'm here… but there isn't a sign of any User activity, no mention of CLU, Flynn, or Sam… but maybe because I haven't been here that long? **I adjusted myself, my arms becoming tired from being chained. **God I wish I could get these stupid chains off! ** I clutched my fist and the chains suddenly collapsed into pixels and I gasped in surprise. **What in the world did I just do? **I was about to touch the chains and platforms on my feet, but stopped as the door opened and a voice spoke.

"Reform bonds," the voice was strong with a bitter bossiness at the end. My hands automatically stuck to the wall and two new stronger cuffs formed around them. I let out an instinctive growl.

"Hey who do you think you…?" I paused as I looked up at the Program that had entered the room. He was tall and built, his eyes were a sinister black and he reminded me of a tall Hitler on steroids including the mustache. His suit was black, but seemed more like a king's robe than a suit. His suit had two swastikas on his shoulders and the fiery color of his lights made me gulp my words down my throat.

"Relax; I only came to talk…_User_." I felt a shiver run up my spine and my body began to shake in fear. I tried to shake it off and speak back.

"So you know who I am, but I don't know who you are?" I tried to sound confident, but it came out weak.

"I am the ruler of the Grid, after the Program Rebellions, I became the Prophet of the Programs. They call me Wise one, Great One, Everlasting-Ever caring Leader. But to _you _I am simply called The Hunter." He had a hiss in his voice and I became a little more annoyed than anything else.

"Uh huh," I spoke blandly my expression turning slightly sour. **Someone likes themselves too much. **

"I destroyed some Users and sent the rest packing long ago… You're presence here is unwelcomed and unexpected. What are you planning on doing?" His glare studied me and looked as though I had some master plan.

"What do you mean my arrival was unexpected? It was your floating light orb that brought me here! You must be crazy if you think I came here willingly." I exclaimed and something in his eyes sparked in curiosity and he turned away for a second. I felt a displeased snort coming from within, but I held it back to hear what he had to say.

"…I see...You'll be glad to know that I plan on executing you in a few… what would you Users call it…Hours?" He spoke as he began to the walk out of the room. He paused and turned to me, speaking in a hiss. "I'll see you at the execution," he gave an evil smile and walked out of the room, the automatic door closing behind him.

I finally released the snort, and regretted not doing it when he was there. I didn't like anything about him. He was definitely a dark character… and he reminded me too much of a certain dictator I learned in History class.

I let myself drift away in thoughts and when I felt secure enough, I allowed myself to let my guard down a little.

**I have to find a way out of this… if I get executed then I can't return home… I don't even get a chance to say goodbye… worst of all I have to die without ending that**_** snake **_**of a leader. ** I continued to think of plans, but eventually I felt my thoughts growing thin and gave in. **I can't think of anything… I feel so fatigued… **I started to feel darkness cloud my vision and tried to fight it. **I can't sleep… I need to…to… think of a plan…** The darkness had won as my eyes closed and my thoughts started to run off. **I need to get out of this… I don't like …being…being in a snake pit…**

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I have a plan for this story and I finally decided to split this chapter from the next so then I can get *Spoilerish..* An even number of 14 chapters *End of Spolier*! So please leave a comment or PM if you have an questions, comments, concerns, or if you have any ideas, because I am totally open to that!**

**Until the next chapter,**

**Samtrix!**


	5. Memories

**Hello my beloved readers! I am back with another short chapter. This chapter is mainly about the background of Nashota (The leading lady) and her family. So please enjoy!**

* * *

As I slept a memory came to me…

I was younger about 8, my dark hair was down and I wore a light tank top with shorts. I was playing in the yard with my friends tossing a ball around. I don't remember much from that day…or perhaps I don't like to remember what happened that day. All I remember is that my mom came outside and told my friends to go home. She pulled me close and said that we were going to stay a few days at Grandpa's house.

At the time I didn't think anything of it, so I packed some clothes and we went to Grandfather's house. My mom seemed to be troubled as she unpacked our stuff in the guest room. Iwas met immediately with Grandpa and he asked me to take a walk with him. I simply smiled and agreed to his request.

The sun was lowering itself down from the sapphire sky and set a rainbow of colors as a final display. We walked in a grass field with a path cut through to a large swing underneath a gigantic cherry tree; the blossoms were in bloom. He sat beside me on the swing and gently pushed it back and forth. He looked at me with a serious look, a look that he had last given me when Grandma died three years earlier.

"I have something very important to tell you." He spoke sternly in his old military voice.

"Yes sir, I'm listening." I replied quietly. He seemed more troubled to speak than my mom, but finally he gave a smile and grabbed a cherry blossom to place in my hair.

"Do you remember when Grandma died?" He asked in a smaller voice, seeming to fade out of his intended tone. I didn't answer, I only simply acknowledged him with a nod. "Well, I need to tell you something… it's about your father… you see… something happened."

"What?" I was in completely disbelief. I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation, but at the funeral it was revealed to be an accident. He was driving home from a graveyard shift at his lab and he had gotten hit by a drunk driver. Everyone came up to me and gave me their condolences… I didn't want it, I just wanted him back.

I stood alone in front of his grave as the funeral ended. I wore a black dress wearing a silver ring my father had given me before his passing. Suddenly I felt a hand settle itself upon my shoulder.

"Nashota," I didn't respond to my Grandfather at first. I didn't want anyone to talk to me I just wished that the world would leave me alone to die. "Nashota I know this is tough…but you have to move on, it's what your father would've wanted." I clutched my fist and looked down at the ground. I didn't want him to see me cry as my tears went down my cheek. "Nashota…" I finally couldn't hold it in and busted out into tears, turning around to hug him.

"It hurts so much…why him? What did he do wrong? Why him?" I bawled into his chest. He held me close and patted my back.

"There there…it'll be okay. You're a very special girl Nashota. I promise you I won't let anything happen to you. You just gotta be strong," I looked up to meet his tan face and his grey/silver hairy head and unshaved chin, "Can you do that for me?" I nodded to him and sniffled. "Good, just let it out…" I continued to cry and found myself being pulled out of the memory.

... Back to Reality

I awoke from the darkness with a few tears in my eye. I wiped them with my shoulder and looked around. The room was now black with faintly glowing yellow lights. My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and watched the door in front of me.

Unfortunately for me, the door automatically opened and Legion came in calmly, seeming to act like he was ready to make a move if I tried anything. He stopped in front of me and stared for a second.

"You here to take me to the execution," I snorted at him he growled and the chains from my hands released from the wall and was followed shortly by my feet. I abruptly landed on the ground; a white light releasing from my impact. I looked down at the ground, my hands and knees on the floor. I took a deep breath in and out to calm my racing heart, but quickly found myself being pulled up by my collar. "So I guess that's a yes?"

Legion turned me to face him, growled again in my face and allowed me to fall back onto the ground with my back side facing towards from him. He dragged me by my collar out of the room. I gave a slight sigh of frustration; I slid very easily across the floor. I crossed my arms as I slid and only one thought came to mind.

**Really, this is how I go out?**

* * *

**I know this is short, but I needed to have her story somewhere. For future reference... Nashota has two older siblings (twins) that are 8 years older than her: Neo and Genevieve. They will both be in the Other Si chronicles. She also has a younger sibling who is 5 years younger than her: Trixie... So yeah I know it has nothing to do with Tron, but I thought that it would be better to get it out-of-the-way now. I'll try to finish Ch. 6 fast and possibly have a new cover as well... we will see... Until the next time,**

**Samtrix**

**PS. Fans of the Indelible Past of Agent Rhode Island, I will begin to post the prequel soon so go check out the poll on my profile page! It will be about Rocky's and Omicron's past. **


	6. The Witchdoctor's Lair

**Hello Readers, I know you guys hate short chapters...But I promise that we are almost half way done with this story! I can't wait to move onto my large line up of the SI Chronicles. So I'm picking it up where we last left off.**

* * *

**As much as I hate admit it, I wish my execution was more…public.** I thought as Legion dragged me into a dark room with lights lining only the edges of the floor barely allowing me to see the surrounding area. He pulled me up and placed me on a metal table, tying the straps as hard as he could. There was a large spotlight on the table I laid on, but instead of allowing me to see the entire room, it made my vision white with a dark figure, Legion, still making sure I couldn't squirm.

Despite knowing it would be useless, I attempted to fight him off, I finally kicked him in the face… unfortunately he didn't like it. He immediately pulled my torso and growled in my face, his hand choking me in my suit.

"Legion, civilize yourself. Her death is supposed to be at my brilliant hand, or may I remind you of what happened last time." Legion froze and turned his head to the left of us. I turned my head and saw an older-looking program. He was shorter than Legion, but he was no less fierce; his eyes were burning in hate despite his calm expression. He wore a dark lab coat with a swastika on the front. His hair was silver and wild; like he had never washed it or that it was previously shocked by lightning.

Legion dropped me roughly onto the table and walked over to the program. The program gave a devilish smile, he was more of a rat than The Hunter, but I felt no less hate for him. "Watch what you do Legion, wouldn't want the boss getting mad now would we?" He spoke to Legion like he was a child, but Legion simply shook his head and growled. "Good to see that we are on the same page. Now go finish strapping her down," he explained and went over to a screen that was on the far end of the room, his back towards us, "and remember to make sure she can't escape. I don't want to be blamed for any damages." He finished to Legion.

**Nice to know that even he has to follow rules, **I thought to myself smugly. Legion stared at me and finished tying down my legs, but did them more loosely than he had done for my hands. He checked the ones on my arms and slightly loosened them as well. He stared at me with a growl and walked out of the room. **I wonder why he did that. **But before I could finish thinking the Program from earlier spoke up and walked towards me.

"I apologize for my rudeness,_ User_. But as you see Gladiators need all the direction they can get." He spat the words out like they were acid. "My name is Witchdoctor, formally I was a program who specialized in trying to rewrite programming, but I was moved to executioner when I found out I was better at derezzing others." He seemed proud of this achievement and I remained quietly glaring at him. "Even though I've never derezzed a User, I would be happy to try something new. So Adieu," he smiled and placed his hand on the table, removing it quickly as a machine dropped right above me. I flinched and heard him laugh. "Don't be scared just yet, the fun is just about to begin." He exclaimed to me and I heard the sound of the machine turning on.

**Oh crud, this is how I go out! **I screamed in my head, biting my tongue as I saw a laser begin its path to split me horizontally in half. **This is like a bad James Bond movie. ** I increased my struggle and allowed myself to shout for help. My brain was full of my screaming and my heart was pounding loudly through my body. I just needed to break free.

"You can shout all you want no one will…" Suddenly his voice was cut off and I heard something fall onto the floor. The laser slowly started to pierce the skin at my torso and it suddenly shut off. I finally pulled myself free and sat up looking around to see if I could see anyone. Everything was dead silent.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I said and flinched, my side was burning still and pressure immediately went from my head to my toes and made me feel faint. I forced myself to slowly hang my feet off the table. Taking a deep breath for luck, I pushed myself off and landed unbalanced onto my feet. I swayed a little and gripped onto the table, slowly moving a hand to my side. "Hello," this time I heard feet behind me. I turned around and saw no one behind me. **Don't turn back around, don't turn back around…**I repeated in my mind, but didn't follow and swung my head back to the front, only to see a dark figure and hear a loud thump. Immediately darkness covered my vision and I fell down, trying to maintain consciousness as I heard voices.

"…a bit drastic don't you think…"

"…she can't know…revolution…"

"Fine…we'll talk…later…" I finally let go off my consciousness again and found myself stuck in a cold place instead of a memory.

* * *

**I wonder who those people were? IS IT IMPORTANT?! Actually no, I don't think it is... or maybe it is...? You guys will figure it out in the next couple of chapters! Well I gotta go, have a story to work on and I have places to go-**

**Samtrix**


	7. Welcome To The Revolution

**Hey you guys! Happy to be posting the 7th chapter of this story! You know we are half-way through with this story and I am definitely excited to finish off strong and continue Nashota's adventures! Please enjoy-**

* * *

When I awoke, I was hoping that the previous events I was in were all just a dream… to my misfortune I woke up instead to a bowl of what looked like soup and a light blue liquid. I sat up to investigate my new surroundings.

I was in a black tent with blue tron lines; the ground beneath me was like dirt but had a glassy/artificial quality to it. I pulled the bowl to my lips, my stomach growling. I didn't realize how long it had been since I had last eaten.

I chugged it down and coughed after gulping, the taste was unpleasantly metallic and bland. Quickly I moved my attention over to the drink. I took a quick taste and chugged that down as well, it tasted similarly enough to light blue PowerAde, which wasn't that bad considering my position.

I gave a large sigh of relief; it was nice not to be in danger for a change. I immediately stiffened and felt pain on my side again. Instinctively I looked down to where the pain was coming from and saw a large cut-like burn through my suit along my waist line. I gave a quick breath and touched it. Instead of an immense wave of pain, I felt nothing and instead saw that my wound automatically healed at my touch.

"Well that's new," I blinked in disbelief but it quickly faded when I realized there was a program that was paused half-way inside of the tent. It was an older woman; dark skin with dark eyes and her light were a light blue. Her mouth opened in awe and her eyes were twinkling with fulfillment. I gulped and blushed as she ran towards me and knelt before me, her arms lying in front of her.

"User, please spare me for I am at your mercy." I found the strength to stand up and speak.

"Please stand, I don't want you to think of me as a superior of sorts." I spoke awkwardly and tried to comprehend my situation. **Man, she really thinks I'm a god. ** She stood up and took my hand and kissed it.

"I am your program Noel, if you need anything I am here." She explained and released my hand, standing in front of me, patiently looking down at me.

"Can you show me around? I don't really know where I am at…" I admitted embarrassed and quickly was led out of the tent into a new outside. The minute I stepped outside my jaw dropped. The camp was in a crater surrounded by mountains and a few small hills. The sky was black with occasional 'data clouds' moving through the sky and a bright blue light in the center. It wasn't home, but it sure was something.

"User," I moved my head back over to Noel, suddenly realizing that the way she said it was much softer than my previous encounters with that word. She signaled me over and I ran over to follow her.

She led me past a few tents full of beaten down programs, each of their expressions pulling something in my heart down. I tried to avoid their lonely gazes as we stopped in front of a gigantic tent.

"What's this?" I asked her and she smiled.

"This is where our leaders live. They've been expecting you." She sounded more confident than before and opened the tent for me. I cautiously stepped in and was surprised to step onto the familiar dark glass flooring of the grid. Immediately a light shot through the floor from my feet and outwards. I gulped as everyone turned their eyes to see me, something in them lit up as they saw me.

"Hi," I finally found myself able to speak. A man walked up to me and signaled everyone else back to their former duties.

"Hello Delta; Noel you're free to go." He greeted me with both hands on my shoulders. Noel simply nodded and walked away. I looked up at his towering figure. He had dark skin with warm eyes. His light colors were the same as Noel's.

"I'm sorry I don't know your name." I eventually spoke and he removed his hands from my shoulders. I gulped. **Great you meet a leader of a revolution and that's what all you have to say? **I muttered in my mind.

"I am Nexus; I'm a leader of the Revolution." I tilted my head.

"Revolution," I asked curiously, even though I had a pretty good idea of the concept.

"Yes, well ever since the Program Rebellions 'The Hunter' has been in charge. We sought to find freedom like the Users had promised." Nexus explained to me and I felt myself smile in pride, it was nice to know that the Users had shown them good from evil.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked him as we began walking deeper in the tent. We stopped in front of a covered area, I couldn't see past the curtains but I could hear coughing and cries of pain.

"I would like for you to help." He quietly whispered as we walked past the curtain. I paused, Nexus behind me, as I saw beds full of sick and injured Programs. Some of the programs were glitching, some of them had lost appendages that were wrapped, and some of them were slowly depixilating from injuries. I flinched and turned around to face Nexus.

"I don't think I can help them." I admitted trying not to look at them, my heart was tearing into a million pieces, and I knew that I hadn't had anything to do with the Grid before this whole occurrence, but I couldn't help but feel like I was a part of this.

"Delta," he put his hands on my shoulders again, "can you just try?" he spoke and I gave an uncertain nod. I turned back to the programs and went over to an adult male program whose arm was slowly dissolving pixel by pixel. I looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Just relax; I'll see what I can do." I spoke to him as gently as I could; he looked over to me and gave a peaceful smile. **I honestly have no idea what to do… **I took another gasp of breath and touched his arm, a glowing panel opened up in front of me. I looked at it and it had an outline of a male figure, the arm where he was injured was blinking red. **What's this?** I moved my fingers apart to zoom in on the area. There was a line with an end that was cracked. **Maybe if I… **I placed my forefinger on the end of it and moved my finger down to complete the line.

The panel automatically closed and a green light glowed from the Program's arm. Everyone looked over to see what came next; his arm formed back and he slowly began to move it. **I did it! I really did it! **Nexus, along with other programs, walked over to us. The Program moved his brand new arm to reach my hand, I instinctively pulled away…but after a moment of thought I placed my hand in his and shook it.

"That was very kind of you, thank you," he said with a smile. I felt my heart repairing itself and I gave a satisfied grin back to him and in the words of another Delta responded to him.

"I'm here to assist."

* * *

**Yes I do know that I did use that last exchange of dialogue from Red vs Blue! It just seemed like a good idea on the time... Anyway, how did you guys like it? Feel free to make a comment and offer ideas! I am open to things! See you guys soon!  
****-Samtrix**


	8. Ruins of the Users & the Delta Prophecy

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry this took so long, I just had a hard time trying to figure out how I wanted to tell this part. For me, this part really brought out my character's humanity and pretty much is the climax of the entire story! Enjoy!**

* * *

After practicing my User-skills on other unfortunate programs and talking with Nexus for a bit, I decided to explore the older ruins of the Users… I needed some time to think about this whole scenario and maybe… just maybe find a way back home.

Noel had quickly prepped me with a bag that carried supplies for my journey including a weird orb of light… while conversely Nexus didn't seem entirely pleased with the idea of me out onto the grid alone, he was afraid that if the Hunter or any of his minions caught me I would be toast. I knew he could be right, but I eventually convinced him and part of myself to allow me to leave.

And that had all brought me to the point I now stood. The entrance to the User Ruins was a large arch carved into the side of a mountain. I read the top of it.

"Only a User may walk through these doors." I whispered and looked back down where the stone was worn down the most. I moved my hand over the 'door' and felt an oddly shaped indentation in the rock. I placed my hand against it and immediately the rock began to move. Startled, I jumped back and watched as the door slid up and opened into a cave.

I cautiously walked into the cave and found myself in a large hallway that had white vines of flickering lights. The lights on the floor were faded and I stopped my progression to pull out the light orb. Once I pulled it out of my bag it automatically floated in front of my face. I gently pushed it to the side.

After I had gotten the light settled, I slowly began to move through the hallway, the orb floated over the palm of my right hand as I walked. I suddenly stopped as I saw something flickering in the wall. I left the orb floating and went over to investigate it.

There was a holographic key in the wall. Slowly I removed the key and suddenly screens lined the hall way and I held the key in my hand. I found myself jump back as the screen in front of me slowly started to play a video…

_There was a blonde haired woman on the camera in a lab coat. She had brilliant green eyes and pale skin. _

_ "Video log: One, the 'Grid' as we are calling it, is much more of a success than we thought. Here we could simulate life scenarios without causing damage with real world objects. We created two 'programs', Adam and Eve, to help us. So far so good, even I'm excited how this going to go, Amelia signing off." _

…

I blinked as I realized what all these screens were; they were all accounts of the grid from the Original Users. I decided to continue to the next screen; possibly I could find about what happened and maybe find a way out that doesn't involve me self-imploding.

I moved onto the next screen and the video automatically started…

_The woman seemed a little more tired than before, like she hadn't slept in days. But the woman held a smile and simply spoke._

_ "Video log: Two, Adam and Eve have been disabled due to a bug in the system. Perhaps we jumped too quickly into things… but I do think that we should continue to build this world. There is something more than what meets the eye here." _

The screen flashed off and I continued down the hall, watching the videos of Amelia. On the sixth video I paused and took a little more of my time as I saw something different in her eyes…

_"Video log: Six! I can't believe we've done it! We've created the beginning of a new grid! The Programs are responding perfectly and I am happy to announce my own creation from my likeness." Amelia turns her head. "Amy, can you come here for a second?" A woman much like Amelia appears on screen next to her. "This is Amy, she is my personal creation! Isn't she wonderful? Amy you can leave." Amelia sends her off with a wide grin on her face. "I wonder if God was just as happy when his creation was formed!" _

I found myself hard to walk on after watching this one… how could the Programs Rebel? It seemed like the Users loved them…but as I continued through the videos it became clearer and clearer.

_This video, Amelia was older and wrinkles more defined. She looked worried and not like she had in the previous videos. "Video log: twenty, Alpha gained access to History files today… He spent a few millicycles looking through… by the end something seemed to change in him. His original programming was to create a perfect grid… but I fear that corruption maybe on the way. I went to Chuck and David about my concern, but they simply laughed in my face saying 'I was just tired' and 'needed a break'. But I'm not crazy, I know something's wrong… Nothing can be perfect." _

I frowned and felt myself freezing again… part of me wanted to turn back and run… but I was tired of running from this… I needed to know what happened, I wanted to know what happened, and hopefully there was a way to stop this. Taking a deep breath, I continued to move forward to the next set of videos.

_Amelia had fear in her eyes and she carried a bag. _

_ "Video log: Twenty-two, something's wrong with the Programs they are becoming rogue… Alpha has declared himself independent from the Users and as vowed to 'Hunt' down any Users. I, some of the other Users, and a few Programs, are going into hiding… we have to shut this system down, this project has failed." _

…

_"Video log Twenty five," Amelia now sat in a room similar to where I was. Amy sat in the background cooking something above an artificial fire. "Amy and I are the last known survivors… I was… injured… I've tried to comfort Amy, telling her I'll be fine and I'll be up as soon as I get some rest…" Amelia's eyes darkened, her now silver hair shimmered in the low light, "…But let's be honest, I'm old… My time is coming…If you're watching this, then my fears are correct and only the heart can guide you." _

After the screen went black, I whispered quietly to myself.

"What did she mean by the heart can guide you?" I asked to nothing and finally saw a small heart shaped indentation in the back wall. I placed a finger on it and something pinched it, drawing blood. I gave a quick OUCH sound and suddenly found the wall moving up and opening into a new room.

I peered into it large lights lined the walls and I pondered if I wanted to continue. I silently nodded to myself and walked into the room. The floor lit up under my footsteps and a giant screen appeared in front of me/ in the back of the room.

It was Amelia and she wore a tattered white jacket, her faded golden hair in a ponytail.

"Delta," she started and I immediately froze in front of the screen, a chill running up my spine. "I know this hard to believe, but I can see what is to come for the Grid…"

**Not that hard to believe considering all I've been through. **I thought as she continued.

"The Hunter' as he is now known as… has taken over the Grid and by the time you watch this has become a 'Hitler' figure… I know that he saw dictators as a way to completely eliminate flaws in the system and that in itself was a flaw. It was our fault in creating him… and I know you know that too… But there is something I can see as well." She paused and seemed to be staring me straight in the eyes. "I know you came here not completely by choice… but fate has chosen you… you're special and not just because you're a User…You're special because you can cause change." She paused, giving me a second to think.

"I don't know if you can hear me Amelia, but I'm just a kid… I don't know how to help."

"I know you're just a kid," Amelia responded almost as if she could hear me, "but you're Delta, the User of Change… you're a hero… Leaders are born and Heroes are made, and I believe you're both. Only you can decide the fate. Before I pass I have created something to help you." I watched as a holographic image appeared in front of me, it was a simple light disc. "This is information to restore the Programs to a time of peace…without Users or Dictators…I have left the original copy with an Old friend, Amy. She may be a Program, but she has remained loyal through everything." She explained and showed a holographic image of Amy. "What you need to do is find her, get the info, and leave the grid. Once on the outside you can install the data needed and help them. It won't be easy but I know you can do it." Amelia explained and I sighed.

"Isn't there another option? I just want to go home; I've been here for a long time." I sounded like a whinny kid when the phrase came out of me.

"Look," she sounded like a strict mother when she began to speak, "I'm only asking for your help, when you get out into the world you can destroy this…but this world is just as real to the Programs as the real world is to us. You have the ability to save this world or derezze it to pixels. It's your choice, but whatever you do… keep in mind, The Hunter will be on your tail every moment… I've given you as much help as I can… Good luck Delta."

The screen went black and the world around me went dark. I carried the small light orb and settled it in the edge of the room. I set up my dinner and ate… still thinking about my options… It wasn't hard to find myself wanting to save the Grid, to be the Hero I've always imagined myself to become…but at the same time it would be easy to just give up.

"Why is this so hard to decide?" I whispered hoping to get a 'ping' or just a straight answer…but like everything involved in this I simply heard nothing. I closed my eyes and lay down, I needed to sleep…

When I awoke in my dream I stood at an angle on one side of a glass wall. On the other side there was my mother, my little sister, and my Father; they walked in a small field with a picnic basket. I blinked, a small tear falling from my eyes. I hadn't realized how much I actually missed my family, to be able to give my family hugs and tell them I love them.

"Dad, Mom!" I called and they continued to walk. My father paused and looked in my direction. I 'floated' over to the glass and pounded on it, hoping to get his attention.

"Dad, I need you! Please!" I began to cry as he walked closer. I found myself being hugged by my father's embrace. "Dad…" I whispered and felt him warm around me. I had forgotten a father's touch so long ago that now it seemed unbelievable that this could only be a dream.

"Nashota, I know you're going through something…but you can't hide from your problems. You have to be strong, you're a very special girl and I'm not just saying that. You were meant to be so much more than you know." He looked down at me, wiping my tears with his thumbs. He started to fade out.

"Don't leave, I'm going to miss you," I whispered silently and he hugged me again a warm feeling growing in my heart.

"I love you Nashota," and then like that he was gone and I found myself fading into darkness…

When I awoke, dried tears covered my face. I rubbed the remnants off and sat up; the light remained where I left it. I felt myself feeling something I hadn't felt since I had arrived at Tron… it was assurance. I finally knew what I wanted… what I was meant to do… I was going to save the Grid… I was going to complete the Prophecy.

* * *

**I am so excited to finish this story off! I hope you guys are enjoying it and leave a comment so I can improve or keep doing what I am doing right! See you guys in the next chapter-**

**Samtrix**


	9. Amy: The Program who knows a 1000 things

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've uploaded...but I'm here now! This chapter is probably longer than the others, just because there is a lot of activity here! I am about ready to upload the prequel to my story 'Indelible Past of Agent Rhode Island' (a Red vs Blue fan-fic) and am close to finishing this one... so without further a do... please enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

Soon after my moment of assurance, I quickly found myself back at base camp. When I arrived I was flocked with Programs, those who wanted to thank me, some who wanted to praise me, and others asking me questions. In a way I felt like a celebrity, but the feeling vanished as I quickly returned to Nexus. Nexus didn't ask many questions as I explained to him that we needed to find a Program named Amy. He simply gave a sigh of disgust and turned to a holographic table. He pulled up her file and started to speak.

"Her name is Amy: The program who knows a thousand things. She is a program who others go to for information." Nexus explains and I leaned against the table to face him.

"So where can we find her?" I asked him and he gave another sound of frustration.

"That's the problem," the screen turns into a scale model of a tron city in red-orange, "she's in Matrix City, the capital of The Hunter's domain." His eyes were full of distress as he looked at me, expecting me to say something. I took a deep breath and a thought about it,

**That's a pretty big problem…but it's the only way we can save the grid. **I finally spoke out load to him, "It doesn't matter; we still have to find her it's the only way to save this grid." I explained to him sounding much more nervous than it was intentionally supposed to be. He stared at me intensely for a second and then he turned back to look at the holographic model.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked me, refusing to give me any eye contact.

"It's the only way," I responded gathering some courage. He ran his hand over his head and moved it over his face to the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, let's gather supplies, we leave in a millicycle." He explained and I tried to keep a smile from rising on my mouth.

"Let's get going." He immediately walked off and left the table. He didn't give me a glance, but I could tell he was frustrated at my decision. I turned over to the map and looked at a large building in the center. It was covered like a castle in the symbol of the Hunter. I snorted and spoke softly while leaning back on one leg and folding my arms. "Okay Hunter, you want to play a game? Then let's play."

…

I rode in a light cycle with red lights as we entered Matrix city. I followed closely behind Nexus' light cycle, which was a lighter orange color. He turned the corner into an empty ally way and I followed. He quickly got out and shrunk his cycle down to a cylinder. I did the same and walked over to him. The Grid was loud with vehicles and Programs walking. The ground looked like it had just rained, but instead of a musty humid smell… it smelled metallic and strong.

"So this is Matrix city," I looked around, "nice color palette." I spoke sarcastically at the black buildings with Red, orange, and yellow orange glowing lights. Nexus didn't seem in the mood so I didn't speak and only turned back to him, his dark form being illuminated in the darkness.

"This isn't time to be joking around Delta, this is serious if anyone catches us we're goners and everything that the Revolution stands for will be gone in an instant." He snapped at me, he seemed really tense. I didn't take it personally and only nodded. "Here put this cloak on, it'll help people from recognizing you." He explained and I grabbed it from him, comfortably tossing it on. It was a plain black cloak and didn't have any light… which was a refreshing relief from the lit world.

"What about you?" I asked him my hands on my hips in a serious mood.

"What about me?" He stared at me and I gestured to the color of his lights.

"Well you can't go out in those colors; I mean look around you would stand out more than me." I explained and he shrugged.

"It can't be helped, it's not like I can change my light colors." I blinked at his response.

"But maybe I can… hold still I want to try something." I spoke to him and went over to his shoulder lights and tapped them, bringing up a small panel with a holographic wheel. I turned the wheel and slowly the color began to change. It changed from blue to a violet to red and finally to a bold red orange. I looked up at the buildings and closed the panel. "There it's perfect, now you can fit in." I told him and backed away as he looked at his new color scheme.

"But what about you're lights?" I gave a small laugh and tossed my hood on.

"I gotta hood," I signaled him out and together we walked onto the street. I paused as I saw a large world around me. The streets were busy with programs all in a standard red coloring. Vehicles resembling cars whizzed by and posters of The hunter lined every wall, with exception of the walls covered in wanted posters. Not surprisingly I was among the posters along with Nexus.

_**Program name: Delta**_

_**Light color: Light Green**_

_**Crimes: Disobeying our gracious leader and escaping punishment.**_

_**Punishment: Capture and bring to an Imperial Guard**_

I stared at it for a moment and looked at a picture of me, in a way I felt flattered that he would want be tracked down and brought to him.

**As if he would ever catch me, **I stopped my thoughts as I looked over to Nexus' wanted poster… unfortunately Nexus' poster wasn't as pleasant as mine.

_**Program name: Nexus**_

_**Light color: Light blue**_

_**Crimes: Revolting against the Hunter's ways/ Brainwashing programs into rebellion**_

_**Punishment: Kill on sight**_

Before I could say anything he looked away and whispered in a low tone.

"We should get going." I nodded and we continued our journey to find Amy.

…

We stepped into the building quietly, avoiding the programs leaving the building. Nexus quietly whispered before we entered the elevator on our way to find Amy.

"Make sure to keep that cloak on tight and don't look at anyone for too long…Also keep your User abilities on hold." He seemed to nag me and I quickly responded back as we entered the elevator alone.

"Of course dad," I spoke sarcastically as the elevator closed and we moved up. "Can I take off this hood?" He hesitated but nodded as we went up the 100 story building. I pulled down the hood and looked out the clear back of the elevator; the view was definitely breath taking. "So where exactly are we headed?" I asked him.

"To a club called 'Afterlife', its Amy's domain… she will have a ton of security, so try not to spook anyone." I chuckled a little at the connection to another game. He stared at me curious of why I laughed and I swallowed it.

"I'll try to keep my powers on the down low." I explained and he simply looked at the door. It glowed green and I tossed my hood back on. The doors opened and we stepped out onto the club floor. It was all black with bright assorted color lights on the ceiling. There were two floors full of programs talking and drinking, even a dance floor. There was a DJ at the other end of the club and to our right there was a bar.

The music played extremely loud and sounded like the remixed version of the Tron soundtrack End of the Line. It pounded against me as we walked down the entrance steps and to the side. On our left there was a staircase leading up to the second floor, I looked over to Nexus and he nodded as we walked towards and up the stairs. I watched my feet as we walked up, hoping that the floor didn't light as we walked.

Finally we made it to the second floor and found a small staircase leading to a 'box' that over looked the entire club. The top of the staircase was blocked by a guard who I decided was bouncer, allowing certain people in and out of the 'VP' area.

"I'm sorry folks Amy has stepped out, so you all have to go and enjoy your night at Afterlife." The Bouncer finally said and the Programs scattered. I moved to the side and looked up at Nexus.

"Crud, what are we going to do now?" I asked him and he looked down at me.

"We're going to have to find another way to find her; I'm going to get a drink, stay here." He explained and I nodded. He walked away and I stood looking down at the programs on the dance floor. Most of them were dancing brightly and then there was one that was…shiny? I blinked in surprised and focused my sight on the program. It was a young adult female. She had dark brown hair with yellow lights and a circle on her chest. I looked closer and her outer appearance shifted for a split second to someone with blonde hair, pink lights, and a heart on her chest.

"What the huh?" I asked silently and saw her walk over a guard and whisper something. The guard walked away and final went up to the DJ and whisper. The DJ smiled and spoke into a 'headset' microphone thing.

"Alright Programs' to the beautiful Amy's request, we're going to switch the mood." The music changed to something that reminded me of the song 'Son of Flynn (Kitheory remix)'. I immediately found myself trying to find the Program that shimmered, but couldn't find her anymore.

"Looking for someone?" I turned around to see her standing there, her arms folded and the shimmering turned into a silver coating over her skin, and when I stared at it long enough, I could see through… this Program was Amy.

"I…uh…" She smiled and signaled her Guards to go to where Nexus was seated.

"Come with me," She demanded in an intense voice. I followed her up the steps and into the secluded box. Inside it was exactly like Aria's section in Mass Effect, with some slight differences such as the color scheme.

Amy sat down on one end and signaled me to sit across from her. She pressed a button on her wrist and her appearance completely changed; the silver coating disappearing to reveal her true form. She was a Program who looked exactly like her hologram… the short blonde hair, the pink lights, the heart… but she did have a strand or two pink lights dying her hair, which I thought was a nice touch.

"It has been a long time since a User has entered my Domain," she explained calmly and signaled one of her guards to give her two drinks. I pulled my hood down and watched as her guard handed a drink to me, and I cautiously took it. "Don't worry, I don't poison my guest." She explained as I sniffed it. I nearly jumped at her response and found myself drinking to hide my embarrassment. The drink was sweet and reminded me of a higher class punch.

"Well the Whole Grid wants me dead…" I explained and she looked up from her drink, her glowing emerald eyes piercing through me in a state of being indecisive.

"Maybe not everyone," she explained as I drank again.

"What about you?" She looked straight at me, her eyes still intense as she answered.  
"Me? Well I'm indifferent about your arrival here." She explained as she snapped to have our drinks refilled.

"You don't fear that The Hunter will find you?" I asked as I took a small sip of the punch. To my surprise she laughed very loudly to my statement.

"Please, that Mad Program? We have a deal," she began and settled herself in a more assertive posture, "I don't bother him and he doesn't bother me. If even one of his minions steps onto my domain…" She looked down at her hands as if she saw something I didn't, "…let's just say he wouldn't want that." I simply looked at her in curiosity as she finished speaking.

"…That sounds like a good position to be in. What's your opinion on the Revolution?" She suddenly froze her whole body and glared up at me, staring at me for moment before responding. The lights from the dance floor lighting her face.

"They won't win… I know because…"

"Because you have the solution," I responded and she blinked in surprise and in shock that I had cut her short… or maybe because I knew more than she thought I did.

"I try not to brag about it… it might attract unwanted attention." She retorted and looked at a holographic map on the wall to my left. It showed several floors of the building and on the moving elevator there were three red dots.

"Looks like we don't have much time… Amy, Amelia told me how to fix this… all I need is for you to join me! To stop this madness! I know what freedom is and I can tell you with all of me… that this world you live in isn't free! You can stay here and live a life of oppression… or you can join the Revolution!" I explained using my senses to figure out what the dots meant. Amy looked over to me and then back up to the map. She opened her mouth to speak, but then the elevator doors opened and three people stepped in, the main one… Legion…

The music changed to a remixed version of Rinzler and Amy glared over to Legion and his minions.

"That son of a bitch," Amy growled and I kept myself from commenting at her foul language. She turned over to me with a fighting fire in her eyes. "Okay Delta, I'm in…" She turned over to Rinzler and pulled something out from under the chair bench. "The Hunter's going to regret crossing me!" I finally got a good look at what she had in her hand… it was a Tron pistol. I stared at it with my mouth opened.

"You guys have guns here?" She smiled and aimed at Legion, who was scanning the crowd for either me or my accomplices. Before she pulled the trigger she turned over and spoke.

"Of course, we're not barbarians." She fired and the sound of the shattered glass and her gun shot was followed by a loud growl. Legion had nearly dodged the bullet and was glaring right at us. I loosened my wrist and tossed my hood back on.

"I guess it's time to fight." I explained and jumped out of Aria's box and whistled at Legion, pulling out my light disc, flicking my wrist as he spun his head over to me. The floor lit up under me and I braced myself for the fight. I pulled my hood down and allowed some of my long hair to become free. "Yo Legion, Remember me?" He growled and pulled out his two light discs. He charged towards me and I did the same. As he swung at me, I slid under him nearly missing his attacks. I used my light disc to try to hit him, but kept missing as he moved closer to me.

The music changed to a remixed version of C.L.U and I smiled as our light discs collided. "Not this time," I explained and pushed him back. He stumbled back, but quickly got on his feet as I tried to locate Nexus. "Nexus, we need to get out of here, Amy's on board." I yelled over to him as Amy ran to his side, depixilating Legion's two minions. Legion looked over to me and then to them. He flung something at Nexus and Amy, it landed and created a web that entangled and paralyzed him.

"Dang it," I whispered as he faced me, his posture aggressive and primal. He flung a light disc in my direction but I dodged it and heard the music change once again to 'Adagio for Tron' remix. I flung a disc back at him, but it wasn't even close, he was gaining on my position. I jumped on tables and reached the second floor, trying to dodge his attacks and hoping to keep him off my tail. I finally turned around to see where he was, but I found that he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I could see Amy and Nexus frozen in a state of shock and I could hear footsteps behind me. I didn't want to turn around… I wanted to run… but this time my body disobeyed my mind and I turned around just in time to see Legion knock me out cold… Again I was in darkness with only the fading music and my pounding heartbeat to guide me.

* * *

**I honestly loved writing this one. The music that is playing at the club is actually the music from the Tron Soundtrack: Reconfigured. That music has helped me write most of the chapters so you should check those songs out! Well I am going to Band camp for the next couple of weeks and really have to finish this English assignment I got, so this might be the only chapter out for a while! I will try to get to work on finishing Chapter 10, but don't expect to wait for a short period of time. As always, fare well till the next chapter-**

**Samtrix**


	10. Back in the Dragon's Den

**Hey ****guys! It's been a while since I uploaded, but you'll be happy to hear that I am done writing this story! YYYAAAYYY! So with that being said, I will be posting them all today! It's been a fun ride and I hope you're not disappointed with the ending chapters... If you are then tell me what to improve on, because remember this is a Series of Self Inserts and I will improve over time!**

* * *

When I awoke I was startled to find myself tied to a pole with two poles on either side of me. On those poles, Amy and Nexus were also tied though they looked like they were asleep. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of the Hunter's unpleasant tone.

"I expected that you would be trouble, though to be honest I wanted to give myself the benefit of the doubt." He explained and I stared down at him, trying to struggle, but found a shock in reply as I tried to break free, I paused. "As you see those wires will keep you secure as you enter your final moments." A bell rung and he gave a devilish grin. "Well, that's good to hear. Goodbye User," He walked away without another word and I finally scanned the arena we were in. It was definitely different than the one that I was in when I first arrived on the grid, the sides were covered by a large dome with the top opened to see the artificial sun or moon (I couldn't really tell) light shining through. The ground was covered in what I assumed was the closest thing they had to dirt, except it was grey and had a silvery tint to it.

"Delta, where are we?" Amy's voice caused me to turn my head in her direction, she had just woken up and I assumed knew what the wires were, since she didn't try to struggle.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that we have to get out of here or we are in serious trouble." I responded and heard a large gate opening. On the fair end of the arena a large chain gate lifted up and the ground started to shake. I turned over to see if Nexus was a wake, he was and his eyes were wide.

"Delta, look behind you." I turned to see what he was staring at and found myself gazing at a large dragon with tron like lights that outlined his skeleton. He spread out his wings, rose onto his back legs and roared, sending shivers down my spine. I gulped and took a breath, but found myself unable to speak.

"Delta, what do we do?" Amy asked me, but I continued to stare at the beast, unable to think of a plan.

At that moment everything went dull around me, my hearing was muffled by my heartbeat and I stared at the beast as it got closer. My heartbeat increased as the beast was now rising up to meet me and Amy and Nexus' voices broke through me heartbeat.

"DELTA, HELP US!" The Dragon's face went only a few feet in front of mine and as he opened his mouth to shoot me with a fiery blast I did something I never knew I could do… I tore through my restraints, jumped out, and punched the dragon in the nostril. Before I knew it the dragon fell over to the side and I landed gently onto the ground. I stared up at my allies still tied, I snapped my fingers and automatically the wire derezzed and they fell onto the ground beside me.

"What did you…?" Nexus began, but froze and pointed behind me. I turned around to see the dragon's head over mine. I flinched as he rose up; when I didn't feel extreme heat…I looked up. I was surprised to see the dragon lie down and nuzzle my face. I placed my hands to gently shove him away.

"Quit it!" I chuckled and turned to see Nexus. "Can I keep him?" I asked him, his arms were crossed and he didn't look pleased.

"No, this thing just tried to kill us!" He exclaimed and the dragon gave a whimper. I smiled and looked back at the dragon.

"Aw… but he is so cute!" I stared back at Nexus and Amy. Amy smiled.

"Well, if he can get us out of here, why not keep him?" Amy responded in my defense.

"See Amy likes him." I moved my hand over the dragon's head to pet him. I thought about it, **maybe the dragon just was grumpy because no one cared for him. ** I snapped my fingers. "I'm going to call him Steve!" I shouted and looked over to my companions.

"Steve?" They both stared at me baffled at my idea.

"He looks like a Steve," I explained as they walked towards him. I walked over him and moved my hand over his back, I thought about a platform to sit on and a moment later it appeared. "There, we can ride him to where we need to go." I told them, and Amy continued.

"We need to go to User point, that's how you get from the grid to your world." Amy replied to my comment.

"Good, let's get going… I don't want Hunter on our tail." I jumped onto the platform on his back and was followed by Amy and the extremely irritated Nexus.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" Nexus asked and I shrugged.

"I guess there's a first time for everything right?" I responded and quickly formed holographic.

"What do you mean a…" I cut Nexus off by slapping the reins down and sent Steve flying upward. We flew up and I found myself being breathless as we hovered high in the Grid's sky.

"This is amazing!" I cheered surprised at how beautiful the Grid looked from above.

"Delta, there's User point!" Amy crawled over to me and pointed at a large green glowing tower in the distance.

"Then that's where we're headed!" I told her with a large grin on my face. "Onward Steve," I shouted playfully and Steve replied with a large growl of excitement. I gave a deep sigh of relief. **Finally I'm going home.**

* * *

**Now some of you might be thinking "What in the H*ll is she thinking putting a drag****on in tron?" Well actually the Dragon was originally going to be apart of the games... but something didn't feel quite right about that so I decided to place it in the end and make it a form of awesome transportation! So until the next chapter-**

**Samtrix **


	11. Dreaming of Home

**Yes this and the next chapter are going to be slower and going to give an easier understanding for the reader. So please enjoy!**

* * *

I was actually in a very calm state when I fell asleep; it was a nice change to things considering when I was awake I was constantly in danger. ..

I was back at home with my mom cooking in the kitchen. Trixie was on her phone talking to her friend and I was sweeping the kitchen floors.

"Nashota, where did you go?" I looked up to meet my mom's eyes. What was I supposed to tell her that I was saving a world?

"Nowhere in particular, why?" I look back up to her and something changed in her eyes, the world around us turned into the grid. I stumbled back as I saw a dark figure besides her.

"Don't lie to me child." The figure had glowing ember colored eyes and skeleton shadow wings. It came closer and I screamed.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled trying to shake it off as it consumed me.

"I shall destroy you for interfering…"

…back to reality…

I jolted away to a dark sky with pixilated clouds. It took a moment to realize that I had been sleeping and it was all just a nightmare, so I waited and allowed my heart rate to slow down. **Thank god, that was just a dream… **

I shrugged it off and pushed myself to a seating position and watched the wonderful light show world below, we still had a long way to go, but it was nice to relax a little. Amy and Nexus were sleeping quietly and I gave a pleased smile.

**I can't believe that we created the programs… I guess in a way Users are gods… it could explain my fighting moment back there at the arena…still… I don't think I really know how to do anything… it just kind of happens. **I thought about it some more and gave up on the thought, closing my eyes to listen to the world below me.

The familiar sounds of vehicles whizzing by buzzed in my ears with the distant sounds of music and faint walking. I hummed a bit to myself a song from Mass Effect that I heard from a DLC.

_Through many dangers, toils, and snares… I have already come…'Tis grace that brought me safe thus far… and grace will lead me home. _I faintly opened my eyes to see the digital light above. I never realized how much I missed the moon or the sun… the changing weather and the stars…I sighed and my heart became heavy…

**What if I never go home? I really miss my family**… **even if Trixie is a little annoying some times, that's just how little sisters are supposed to be right? **I gave a smile and a small chuckle. **I wonder what my family would say if I told them about this… I wonder if they would even believe… I hardly believe it myself…** I let my hand hover over my face and reached my fingers up at the dark sky, a light trail followed. **I'm pretty much a god here… so why would I want to leave? **I didn't have to respond to myself to know the answer to that question; I placed my hand down and sighed. I didn't belong on the Grid; I belonged back in the real world… I needed to get back, and besides I could help the grid as well.

I looked over to the sleeping compatriots of mine and smiled again. **I wonder what they dream of. I wonder what will happen when I install the data… maybe Amy can answer the question. **I paused as I heard Amy mutter something in her sleep; I bit my tongue. **I'll just let her sleep… besides we still have plenty of time… I think we all deserve at least a little downtime. **I allowed myself to fall back into the darkness of sleep; the sound of Steve's flapping wings being my companion.

* * *

**That song that I hummed to myself is in the Citadel DLC for Mass effect. When you wake up from the party and had talked to Mordin in ME2 and ME3, you get these audio recordings of him. The last of them is this song and I really really loved it. It was a really good way to close the character and I am sorry if that was a spoiler... :( I am not that good at placing spoiler alerts. Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**

**-Samtrix**


	12. The Calm Before the Storm

**This chapter was written late and I'm not really sure if I wanted to post this... but I did it anyway, because this is leading to the dramatic conclusion of the story! So read it! :)**

* * *

I awoke to see Amy and Nexus playing holographic cards. They seemed intent on beating the other and waited silently, not to disturb their concentration. "HAH! Derezzed," Amy slammed down a card and all the cards vanished. I sat up and crawled over to them.

"Morning you guys, how'd you guys sleep? " I asked them as I looked in the distance to see that User point had gotten closer.

"Very well, we only have a millicycle or two before we get to the tower, any regrets?" Amy asked me and I pulled out my light disc to review any data to give me an edge.

"Well I would want to take out Hunter and his minions before I leave." I explained and closed my light disc panel.

"That's something I would be glad to do." Nexus retorted to me.

"So Amy, what was Amelia like?" I asked her curiously and she seemed caught off guard with the question.

"Well, she was very nice and always trusted her gut. You remind me of her." I gave a smile.

"She sounds like she was a good User." I explained. Amy looked down at the heart on her chest.

"She was," was all that she said. I felt a ping of guilt and finally decided to change the subject. "What is the reset data and what exactly does it do?" I asked her and she gave a sigh, pulling out her light disc and placing it besides mine, she spoke.

"The data will completely rewrite The Grid's code and will wipe all existence of Hunter and Users…" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Do you mean that none of you will remember me… or the Users?" I spoke cautiously and nervously. She seemed to be shaken as she responded to me.

"No, it'll be like you never existed." She spoke solemnly and transferred the data from her disc into mine. I frowned and found something to say.

"Well, as long as we can free the programs I am happy to do whatever it takes." I allowed a fake smile to form across my lips. She gave me and uncertain look but continued.

"I'll be there no matter what you choose." Amy responded.

"I will as well," Nexus agreed as well and I my smile became genuine.

"I appreciate that, but we won't know if the Hunter will be there when we arrive. Hopefully we can get out without a battle. I don't want to take a chance with Hunter's minions." I explained to them and they both nodded.

"Understood," Amy told me.

"Good, Amy we have about a millicycle?" She nodded and I gave a deep breath. "Then enjoy your last moments of being in the Grid." I settled down against Steve's neck and relaxed. ** I can't believe that I'm heading home! It almost seems to easy… **

"Delta," I looked over to Nexus, "What's the User World like?" He asked me and Amy pretended to be busy doing something else, she obviously didn't want to hear what I had to say… I could kind of guess, but I decided to quickly answer Nexus.

"Well… where do I begin?" I thought about it for a second and then found a pleasing topic to begin with. "Well… we have something called the Sun."

* * *

**Yes I did start by explaining the sun! I really liked the idea of Programs not knowing the sun from Tron: Legacy and so I decided to place that in since this is a 'Tron' fan-fiction. So I guess I should be ending this now! Bye-**

**Samtrix**


	13. The Last Stand

**I am super-duper tired but I am doing this for all of you readers! Because I love you guys! This is the most climactic (is that a word?) chapter in this entire story! So stay on your seats! **

* * *

After explaining the detail of the real world, I had decided to have a quick nap to get my mind in focused, which I considered odd since I had never been someone who liked to nap. I didn't dream, but it felt as if I just blinked, because I quickly was awakened by Amy.

"Delta," She gently awoke me. "We're here," I sat up and looked at where we were. Steve had landed on a large platform. There was a large white holographic bridge reaching across to another slight smaller platform, in the middle of that platform there was a large staircase in the middle leading up to what I assumed was the teleporter. The teleporter was shooting a bright light blue light up past the sky's limit.

"Good, let's get the heck out of here." I stood up and stepped off of Steve. Once the three of us was dismounted from Steve; I walked up face to face with our newest companion. "Thanks Steve, but I don't think we will need your help from here. Goodbye," I hugged him as well as I could and soon he was on his way.

I turned back to the bridge and took a deep breath.

**This is it… **I started walking across the bridge with Amy and Nexus close behind. **Why does this feel like a trap? **I took a step to reach the middle of the bridge and heard an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Not another step," All of us stopped and saw the Hunter step from behind the teleporter. He stood there in his royal suit, his eyes were blazing with hate and I had a feeling he was alone.

**I guess I spoke to soon, **taking a deep breath I finally spoke aloud. "You're not going to stop me," I struggled to find the confidence I thought I had. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest with my mind racing to find a way out or around the situation I knew was coming.

"Amy, how have you been? Apparently Nexus isn't the only one as a traitor." The Hunter sneered with a smirk.

"We're taking you down, and you're going to regret crossing me." Amy growled back and pulled out her light disc.

"That's cute; you think you can beat us?"

"Us?" I asked surprised and heard footsteps behind us. I swooped around saw Legion and the Witchdoctor standing there with three other henchmen.

"There's no escape it's time for your rebellion to end," he announced loudly and I pulled out my light disc and went back to back with Nexus and Amy.

"Over my dead body," I snapped and he smiled.

"ATTACK!" He shouted and at that moment we were surrounded. I quickly found myself separated from the others. Amy was fighting the Witchdoctor, Nexus was fighting the hunter alone, and both were on the original platform we had landed on. I on the other hand was on the platform with the teleport and the henchmen were surrounding me, Legion was nowhere in sight. I was a little slower than I had been in my previous battles, but I eventually finished them off.

"Amy!" I yelled as Amy was about to be swiped by the Witchdoctor. I watched as Amy quickly got back on her feet and continued to fight. I gave a sigh, but my sigh was stopped as I started to hurry towards Nexus and Hunter… Nexus was beneath his feet and Hunter held his light disc high.

"You should've stayed in your own world!" Hunter yelled to me as he swung down and Nexus' arm was sliced off, the pixels fell and slowly it began to pour pixels. I screamed out.

"NEXUS!" I cried and sprinted to the bridge, only to be stopped by Legion. I quickly dodged his first attack and shouted over to Amy who had just taken down Witchdoctor.

"AMY HELP NEXUS!" I told her as I tried not to get hurt by Legion. I dodged him and found it hard to hit back. I took a deep breath and spoke as we our discs collided together. "Legion, listen to me! The hunter isn't a good leader! He's using you like a dog! I know you helped me once, but can you …" Before I could finish my speech he punched me back and I landed on the staircase, my lip bleeding and my back hurting. "I guess not," I grunted as I tried to crawl away from him. He finally placed his leg on my stomach and I chose not to fight, because I couldn't. I closed my eyes and braced for the end to come, instead I heard a familiar voice and the weight of the foot vanish from my chest.

"Hey Legion, leave her alone!" I opened my eyes to see Legion dodging Amy's hit. She blocked his hit and turned over to me while the discs were still in contact. "Go," She signaled over to the Hunter and the still injured Nexus.

"Okay," I nodded to her and sprinted as much as my injured body could allow me. I went over the bridge and saw the Hunter walking back over to Nexus. I stopped near the end of the bridge in front of the original platform. Nexus' eyes were foggy and glassy.

"Doesn't he look in so much pain? Why don't we end his suffering?" The Hunter's light disc formed into a tron gun and instantly he pulled the trigger. I stared in shock as I saw Nexus fall into a million little pixels. At that moment my heart sunk under my feet and everything fell apart around me.

"NEXUS! NNOOOO!" I yelled as the Hunter stormed over to me, his gun transforming back into a light disc. I dodged his first hit, but was knocked back by second hit. I landed abruptly onto the heard holographic bridge. The sounds around me muffled, my vision blurred, and all I could hear the familiar symphony of my heart pounding in my ears and my shallow breath. Suddenly another sound crashed into my ears… it was the sound of footsteps. I could see the Hunter's shoes and he kicked my stomach. I rolled over and fell off the side.

Instinctively I grasped onto the side of the Holo-bridge and tried not to look down.

"Help anyone help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and attempted to get up, but couldn't find the strength to help me. What made it worse was when I glanced down and saw the never ending darkness below.

The Hunter's footsteps came over again. I struggled again but found a boot on my hands. I screamed in agony.

"You've been a thorn in my side since you've arrived here! Now it's time for you to leave!" He yelled and I shut my eyes closed in fear as I felt my hands slip. Everything slipped away from me in an instant… but suddenly I was forcefully pulled back up and I allowed myself to open my eyes.

"What the…Amy?" I stared up at the smiling blonde as she pulled me up.

"You have some interesting friends Delta," I looked over to the platform with the teleporter and saw something insane…Legion was fighting the Hunter and it didn't look like either of them was going to give in. "Stay here, I think Legion and I can take him down." Amy instructed me and left my kneeling on the holographic bridge, my lip and nose had stopped bleeding.

"Okay will do," I explained and watched them fight the Hunter. While taking deep breaths, I watched the three of them fight. At first I was optimistic, but it was soon soured as Amy and Legion were knocked to the ground at the edge of the platform. I quickly attempted to stand as I saw the Hunter stomping towards them… I knew what he would do and I wasn't about to allow him to do the same thing that he did to Nexus on them.

I stood up and used my hand to draw a quick hooded cloak which formed in and instant around me. I tossed the hood on and then I grabbed my light disc and allowed myself a chance to breath.

"Both of you are finished!" I tossed my light disc and it bounced off his head like a rock.

"Hey Hunter!" He turned around, looking furiously red. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I yelled and caught the disc with my right hand. I pulled down my hood and gave a smirk of my own. He gave an angry howl and went charging towards me I dodge him and we ended back onto the middle of the bridge…but this time was different, I could feel him weakening and I knew this was the end. I swiped at him and met his disc.

"It's over Hunter, you're rule is over!" Courage took over my body and I knocked him down with a strong punch. He fell onto his back and his disc fell onto the other side of the bridge. I placed my foot on him and he flinched. "Don't worry, I'm not like you!" I automatically touched the center of his chest and unknowingly input the numbers 516. A light formed from his chest and separated into two. The lights went to his feet and slowly pixels started to fall, he was slowly depixilating into non-existence. "You don't get a quick death, this for Nexus and every other Program that you have ever messed with." I snapped at him with fury. I left him to die alone, but as I walked away I stopped right before the platform to hear him say something.

"You think that this is over?" He coughed. "Well it's not… there are forces you don't even know exist… we're coming and it's not just going to end with me…" I forced myself not to stare at him.

"It'll be over as soon as I get out of here, I can promise you that." I explained without giving eye contact to him.

"No it won't… you've just entered a war… and this is only the beginning that I can guarantee you…Nashota." He stopped and I felt a chill go up my spine. I tried to shake the fact that he knew my name, off of my mind. I walked over to Amy and Legion who were both helping each other out.

"So you didn't kill him?" Amy asked. I smiled and looked over to him, he was half derezzed.

"Not yet, I just reprogramed him to die slowly… I don't want to do what he did to Nexus." I responded with a quiet voice.

"Don't worry you're not like him trust me." I turned my head, surprised that Legion had spoken a whole sentence, and quickly responded.

"You can talk!" I felt pleased, but quickly realized how stupid my response sounded. "I mean…"

"I know what you meant. Thanks for allowing me the chance to be free. The Hunter forced me to be his soldier or I would die. I used to be a Program in the games, but that was a long time ago." He explained; I felt bad about not thinking about the possibility sooner.

"You're welcome, Amy you ready to go?" She nodded at me and we both walked up the steps.

"To activate it, just place your light disc over your head then you are teleported to the other side." Legion told us and I nodded.

"Amy, you first." I commanded her and she simply agreed. Proudly, she walked up the steps and faced up with her light disc over her like a halo. Her face was radiant and pleased. Suddenly there was a bright light and she vanished.

I turned over to Legion and looked up at the steps. "Well I guess this goodbye, thanks for not killing me." I spoke to him with a smile and shook his hand.

"Goodbye," he told me. For a final time, I took a deep breath of the Grid World and went up the steps one by one. I stopped in front of the teleporter and breathed again, but this time my breath was interrupted by a gun shot and a sting of pain. Everything went numb and I found myself falling back. Suddenly I was caught by Legion; his suit was turning into a blood red. My breathing went shallow and my vision blurred. "Stay with me! Delta can you hear me…stay…" My hearing went mute and I saw darkness cloud my vision. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I felt so tired… a bright light started to form in the middle of the darkness and I could feel love and warmth coming from it.

"Nashota are you ready?" My father's voice whispered through the light. I tried to shake my head and panic started to set in as every feeling melted into warmth.

**No… I'm not ready… I still want to do so much… I need to say goodbye… I DON'T WANT TO GO! ** I screamed in my head as the warmth surrounded me.

"You're right… you're destined for something else…" My father's voice replied and the warm went cold. Darkness started to freeze over and I found myself drown in darkness.


	14. Home Sweet Home

"Nashota, can you wake up for us please? Nashota?" I felt myself slowly and clumsily come back into consciousness. The darkness vanished and I found myself staring up at a ceiling with a Doctor on my left and my Grandfather and Mother to my right.

"What…" I stopped as I felt in extreme pain, my body froze.

"Don't try to talk too much young lady; you've been through a lot." The Doctor explained and I relaxed.

"What happened?" I whispered as shallowly as I could without causing pain.

"Well don't you remember?" Grandfather asked. I thought about it and realized it.

"I was shot," I hissed in pain after I spoke.

"I'll be right back," The Doctor told us and went to speak with a nurse. I looked around… I was in a hospital room.

**Wait was that all…? Did I go to Tron? **I thought troubled. "What exactly happened?"

"Well apparently some young man and a pretty lady found you shot, we were called over as soon as you got into the ER." He explained and my Mother pushed him aside. She touched my cheek, one of the only spots that didn't hurt.

"You were gone for a week, you had us worried Nashota. Where were you?" She asked me and I thought about.

**It felt like a year to be honest…but just a week? Good thing it's summer then. **I thought over an answer of what to tell her. **I don't think she'll believe me if I told her I was in tron. She'll probably over react and…**

"Nashota?" I blinked back and realized I hadn't answered them. I gulped nervously and spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"To be honest… I'm not really sure I quite remember it." Grandpa looked at me suspiciously, but simply nodded and my mom looked worried.

"You must have gone through a lot then! I read that if you go through a lot of trauma then you might not remember it. Then will make sure you get checked out and given plenty of time to heal." My mother smiled politely and I gave a smiled back, a little pleased that she had actually believed my lie.

"Melinda, why don't you go and buy her a stuffed animal? I'm sure she would love one from the gift shop." Grandfather turned to her and handed a hundred dollar bill. She smiled.

"Sure, I'll go grab Trixie something to, she loves teddy bears." Mom walked out of the room and my Grandfather turned sternly over to me. I paused like a deer in the headlights and gulped, he was ready to say something.

"So… You can't remember?" He looked me in the eye and I gave a released sigh.

"Well that's not entirely true… but I don't think you'll believe me…" I started to speak, my body still hurting.

"Try me missy." I felt like I was being punished when he spoke to me in that tone. I simply opened my mouth and started.

"I ended up…" Before I could continue Amy and another guy came in. Amy wore a leather jacket with a low neck t-shirt and some jeans. The other guy who was blonde and had brilliant light blue eyes wore a dark jacket with red lines and a flame colored shirt. "Amy?" I whispered and Grandpa turned around.

"Hello, came to visit her again?" The two nodded. "Nashota this is Amy and Luke, they found you." I stared intently at them. Amy simply smiled and Luke waved. "Do you know them?" Grandfather asked. I gulped and quickly lied again, hoping this time I wouldn't be foiled.

"I think I remember when they found me…" Grandfather first seemed unconvinced, but gave a _'fine, I'll leave it alone'_ look.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better," Amy spoke and turned to my Grandfather. "Is it okay, if we talked to her alone?" He nodded and stepped out of the room.

"So Amy and… Legion?" I asked uncertain and Luke smiled.

"Nice User name huh? Amy thought it would be a nice cover." Luke explained and I nodded.

"I like it, so what happened?" I asked them and it was Amy who spoke.

"Legion... I mean Luke caught you and brought you over, I then installed the necessary data and we tried to find help. They brought us over to this hospital. They repaired you and helped find your family." Amy replied and seemed to be used to the lingo that Users have, or perhaps the Grid wasn't as different to the real world as people thought.

"Thanks you guys… I can't believe we saved the Grid!" I exclaimed and felt another pain wave hit, I flinched and Amy looked at me concerned. "I'll be fine, just need to take it easy." I told her and she simply nodded, did she understand what I had said? I wouldn't really know, but I let her continue.

"This world is just as beautiful as you told Nexus," Amy replied and I looked down at my hands and allowed a single tear to fall. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean…" I held back the rest and spoke.

"It's okay; he died for a good cause." I told her solemnly and Luke nodded.

"He seemed like a good Program." He broke the silence and I gave a faint desperate smile.

"He was," I responded.

"You did all you could, look you even brought us here!" Amy tried to cheer me up and I nodded to her.

"Yeah I guess I did." I smiled a little brighter.

"Are you happy to be back in your world?" Legion asked me.

"Yeah it's home sweet home."

* * *

**And there we have it... It's finally ****done! After posting and then taking down and then re-posting and taking down and finally posting again, I have finished this story. I'm so happy of how it turned out! Please review this story and possibly share it with fellow geeks! Say "Hey there's this cool series starting called the SI Chronicles:..." I know it sounds desperate, but I would like for this series to get out there, maybe even see more SI series out there on the interconnected webs. Also if you guys have any media worlds you want me to go to just comment or pm me (Check my profile for the list of the series so far). Well readers it's been a very long journey and with school it might be a long time till I reach the end of this series, but you know what I'm happy to have you guys as support! Don't worry Nashota's adventures aren't even close to being over. Thank you all and as we say in Latin, Vale (Wah-lay)-**

**Samtrix2308**

**N.N**


End file.
